There Are a Few Things I Haven't Told You
There Are a Few Things I Haven't Told You is the eleventh episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Clay Jensen as the main suspect in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis As the cops close in on Clay -- their main suspect -- violent confrontations at the homecoming game expose that everyone had a reason to kill Bryce. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Clay admits to his parents about the message he sent to Bryce after homecoming. He insists that he had nothing to do with Bryce's murder. His parents believe him but they are worried and tell him they will talk to Dennis to try to fix everything. Everyone's parents start to ask the kids questions about where they were when he was killed. Jessica tells her dad she was in bed all night. However, Jessica told Ani that she was with Justin that night. Monty told Zach he was staying over at Charlie’s house, which was a lie. Zach claims he was with a friend. Seeing that Clay might go to jail, Tyler offers to tell the police about Monty's sexual assault (which Bryce knew about), therefore giving Monty a motive. Clay tells Tyler not to tell anyone until he's actually ready. Later in the episode, Tyler tells Jessica that he is more than an ally- he himself is a sexual assault victim. This prompts Jessica to confront Monty and tell him that he should fear her. Principal Bolan tells Jessica that the school's calling an assembly, which will be attended by the Hillcrest football team, and she has to make a public apology. If she doesn't, she will be removed as the student body president. A flashback shows Jessica getting mad at the principal for not cancelling the Homecoming game. She comes up with the idea to show her HO group's message during the game. In a flashback, Bryce asks Jessica to meet him at the docks after the homecoming game. He told her he has something to give her. Before the game, Bryce went into the locker room at Liberty High to confront Monty about what he did to Tyler. Bryce called it rape, whereas Monty claimed it was just hazing. Bryce threatens Monty to stay away from Tyler or he will let the police know what he did, in addition to trying to kill Clay. The night of homecoming finally gets revealed. Jessica and her club started a protest during the football game. Everyone took off their clothes and painted themselves with red handprints. One football player grabbed Jessica's boobs during their protest. Seeing this, Justin and the team charges at the Hillcrest team, erupting in a massive brawl between the football teams and other students such as Alex and Clay. In present day, Clay finds out that the police have been tracking his online searches. He wrote fan fiction and searched how to kill a character. This adds a lot of suspicion to Clay. He goes to Tony and asks him to help him disappear. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Matthew Alan as Seth Massey *Daeken Bluman as Winston Williams *RJ Brown as Caleb *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Marcus Deanda as Mr. de la Cruz *Hart Denton as Dean Holbrook *Benito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola *Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Joseph C. Phillips as Greg Davis *Brandon Scott as Coach Kerba *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Casey Ford Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes